Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared: Ninjago Version
by NinjagoKarly
Summary: Lily teaches Kai, Jay, and Lloyd how to be creative.


**Hey guys! I decided to write this fanfic after I joined the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared fandom. You can watch DHMIS on YouTube if you want to understand this story better. But for those that haven't seen the video, I must warn you, it starts off as innocent, but it gets extremely graphic at the end.**

**Anywho, enjoy...if you want to, that is.**

**WARNING: There is a lot of gore and blood in this story! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Jay, Kai, and Lloyd are just sitting at the kitchen table, lazying around and what not. With the Stone Army and Overlord defeated, the Ninja pretty much had nothing to do. And while some Ninja had to go out to get some supplies, what was there to do for the remaining three?

Suddenly, Lily pops up randomly from somewhere and starts singing.

"What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!"

"How do you get the idea?" questions Jay.

"I just try to think creatively!" Lily replies cheerfully. She reaches into her pocket and takes out an orange. "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please. What do you see?"

"It's...just a boring old orange..." says Lloyd.

"Maybe to you, but not to me!" Lily says. "I see a silly face, walking along and smiling at me!"

"Wow!" Jay says, fascinated.

"I...don't see it..." Lloyd says.

"Because you're not thinking creatively!" Lily then takes out her techno blade, which appears to be rainbow colored. How it changed colors is a mystery. "Take a look at my blade! I use my blade to express myself!"

"That's...really lame," Kai says with an uninterested look.

"...I use my blade to express myself!" Lily replies. She then walks over to the window. "When you look at the clouds in the sky, don't you find them exciting?"

"No," Jay, Lloyd, and Kai say at the same time.

"Come on, take another look!"

"Oh, wait! I can see a hat!" Jay claims.

"And I can see a cat!" Kai claims.

"And I can see a man with a baseball hat!" Lloyd claims.

"I can see a dog!"

"I can see a frog!"

"I can see a ladder leaning on a log!"

Lily lets out a huge smile. "I think you're getting the hang of it now, using your minds to have a good time!"

"I might paint a picture of a clown!" Jay says as he takes out an unfinished painting of a clown.

"Whoa there my friend, you might need to slow down!" Lily says.

And with that, she dumps Cole's leftover violet berry soup over Jay's painting.

"Hey, I spent a whole hour on that!" Jay shouts angrily.

Lily ignores him and says, "Here's another good tip on how to be a creative whiz kid!"

"I ain't no kid!" Kai shouts.

"Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color!" Lily says, ignoring Kai.

The three Ninja go outside and later come back with some leaves and sticks. They then arrange them into the word of their favorite colors.

"Blue!" says Kai.

"Red!" says Lloyd.

"Green!" says Jay.

Lily forms a brown energy ball and throws it at Jay's leave-and-stick creation, and it explodes. "Green is NOT a creative color!"

Jay frowns and looks down while Lloyd glares at Lily. Lily jumps on the fridge, and the three Ninja look up at her.

"There's just one more thing that you need to know before you let your creativity flow!" She makes gestures to her body as explains. "Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain!" She jumps down from the fridge. "Come on guys, let's get creative!"

The Ninja set to work on using their imagination. Jay breaks a rock and starts gluing the pieces together to form a brand new shape. Kai prays some paint everywhere on a white board. Lloyd places a cut-out B on a green board.

Suddenly, time seems to stop for about ten seconds...then it goes back to normal, and Jay, Kai, and Lloyd take their creativity to the extreme. Kai sprays some more paint onto his white board, then goes overboard and starts spraying it everywhere around the kitchen. Then all three Ninja do some kind of crazy dance as if they were high off apple juice. Jay then glues some eyeballs that he got from who-knows-where to his little rock clump. Kai begins stirring a boiling pot of soup with blood as the liquid and an assortment of guts, organs, and kidneys as veggies. Lloyd dips his fingers in a bowl of blood and uses it to spell out the rest of the word that he was spelling earlier: "BLOOD". The blood soup finishes cooking, and Kai serves it among the group. They then smash theit faces in the soup and devour it like crazy.

The door opens, and in comes the other Ninja and Ninjettes, along with Sensei Wu and Nya. Lloyd, Kai, and Jay run up to them and knock them. They then begin clawing and biting them, pulling apart their skin and bones. The ones that aren't attacking scream in pain and fear, and they try to pull away from the creative blood-thirsty whiz kids, but it's too late. The three Ninja successfully manage to shred them up, and they begin devouring up the remains.

...

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd are back at the kitchen table with confused and dazed looks. Lily is at the table with them, and she looks exhausted.

"Now let's all agree...to never be creative again..." says the Animal Ninja.

And with that, her head falls face first on the table, and she passes out.

THE END

* * *

**If I made you laugh, then I hope you like my story!**

**If I scared you, then I deeply apologize!**

**If I made you angry for whatever reason, then feel free to virtually punch me in the face!**

**Oh, and one more thing. Be creative, but don't be TOO creative...or you'll end up like poor Jay, Kai, and Lloyd there...**


End file.
